The Travelers
by AuricTrickster7
Summary: It has been a month since Japsnick, "the Chariot," left the Travelers to bring an end to the reign of the tyrannic Gadflow and his Tuatha Deohn. Now, as things go back to their peaceful state, he, with a couple of friends, rejoins the notorious faction of outlaws to start a new life. Along with his return, however, mischief and trouble start to brew over Amalur once more.
1. I: Back to Star Camp

Japsnick, Alyn, and Agarth passed under a massive bridge which was centuries old. in Japsnick's mind, he remembered the first time he went through the place. A small smile appeared on his face as he recalled that he only stumbled upon the area while chasing a boggart.

They came to a wide, old column, upon which someone remarkable leaned not long ago, Japsnick thought to himself. They turned and went straight, through a small path touched by nature. Trees, plants, vines and whatnot were all around.

After passing through the path, the next thing they saw was an image unlike any other. It was a camp with caravans and banners of many colors, with people of different races. What made the warm sight more magnificent was the presence of tall, caressing trees everywhere. It was freedom. It was being one with nature.

It was Star Camp.

Alyn took a few more steps forward, marveling at the beauty of the trees that surrounded the camp. In her life of injustice and mischief, she had never seen something so heartwarming and comforting.

Japsnick suddenly held her arm, preventing her from walking over the edge of the small cliff they were standing on. "Careful," he said with a smile and pointed down . At the cliff's base was a large pond. Wide enough for people to bask in. "Let's go, guys," started Japsnick after a few moments. "This way."

They pressed on, moving to their left, where the ground declined and leveled with the camp's. Upon reaching the nearest caravan to the entrance, a Summer Fae ran toward the trio.

"A good day to you, friends," she calmly greeted with a gentle smile. "Welcome to Star Camp, home of the Travelers in Dalentarth."

"And a good day to you, Crilgarin," Japsnick returned as he lifted up his hood, which had been covering most of his face, "Knave of Coins."

The Summer Fae seemed happily surprised upon seeing Japsnick's face. "Oh! Japsnick! It's you. How have you been?" she asked as her smile grew bigger.

"I've been well," answered the Varani; "and I've been victorious in my challenges." He smiled. "This is Alyn Shir, and Agarth. They've both accompanied me through my journeys. I wouldn't have been triumphant without their help."

"Then," said Crilgarin, "it is thanks to you that the Tuatha Deohn spread chaos no more."

"It was nothing," came the big, solid voice of Agarth, whose beard and mustache made funny motions as he spoke. "I never really planned on contributing to the fight against the Tuatha." He gave Japsnick, who was in the middle of the trio, a gentle tap on his shoulder. "I was just inspired by this man's cause."

"And I've been a friend to Japsnick for some time before we got separated," started Alyn. "I saw him again with no memory of himself and I thought maybe I'd stay with him, whatever he's up to."

"But you are all heroes, nonetheless, for bringing peace back to Amalur," said Crilgarin. "But Japsnick here, has been more than that to the Travelers."

"Crilgarin, please," returned a flattered Japsnick. "Like with what happened to Amalur, I never intended to do what I did with you people."

"But you did what you did," said the Summer Fae, again, in a very calm manner. "You dd what you did."

"Excuse me," Agarth started, raising an arm and scratching his head. "But what is it that Japsnick did?"

"Oh. You do not know yet?"

"Well, after winning the war, Japsnick invited us to continue a life of freedom and adventure and told us he was gonna take us to a place where many great things began," answered a puzzled Alyn. "Up to now, he's remained quiet about the things that took place here, during his life with you."

"Is that so?" Crilgarin smiled. "You just really love surprising the people around you, don't you, Japsnick?"

All that Japsnick replied was a smile.

"Come, friends," the Summer Fae stretched out her hands and took a few steps backward. "Taste the hospitality of the Travelers, and I'll tell you all that Japsnick did for us."


	2. II: Japsnick's Life as a Traveler

Japsnick happened to be killing some boggarts for loot one day. Another reason was that the citizens of the nearby town of Didenhil were in danger of the Bloodplague disease, which came mainly from boggarts. Japsnick just wished to help by simply killing some of the creatures.

As he went on, slashing and lunging his fire-imbued daggers, one of the boggarts ran away in panic after catching fire. Japsnick, determined that his idea of exterminating boggarts would benefit Didenhil, ran after the burning figure. He got to the small rascal, and with a jump and a downward slash from each of his daggers, he got the boggart, sending it falling to the ground.

The hunter stood up and sheathed his blades, whose flames didn't seem to hurt him one bit, and didn't seem to burn his clothings.

He wanted to go back to town, but as he turned, he saw a hooded man with a bow resting on his shoulder leaning against an enormous column, looking at him. About a second later, the stranger spoke. "Well now, looks like a nice cut of meat just fell into our traps. Welcome to the Travelers, dove."

"What? Travelers?" replied Japsnick, confused. He looked at the man's face, which was visible though he had a hood on. Japsnick wasn't sure if he could trust him or not.

"I don't want to think you came upon our camp by accident. Go on, ask. Ask to join our merry number," stated the man.

All that Japsnick could understand was that the man was inviting him to join some group of people called the 'Travelers'. Why the man asked him to, he didn't know. What the group was about, he also had no clue. But despite the facts and questions, Japsnick had a slight feeling that this faction, if it was a real faction with a real cause, would be nice to join. After all, anyone who'd wake up one day with no clue of who he is would be interested to start anew, no matter what.

Out of the thirst to understand more, he asked, "What can I find in the Travelers?"

"Well, mate," answered the man. "All I can tell you is that we're people free from any kind of government, any rule, any law. Composed of explorers, tinkers, traders, mercenaries and all that stuff. If you're the sort of person who loves the taste of freedom, then you're going to love being a traveler."

There came another thing in Japsnick's head about joining them. Several days ago, after waking up with no memory of his past, Japsnick came upon a fateweaver named Agarth, who discovered that he had the ability to change his fate at will. He also found a Ljosalfar, (light elf,) named Alyn Shir who stated that they knew each other and were once partners in crime. The fateweaver had tagged along with him for some time already, seeking to understand more about Japsnick, and to fight off injustice wherever they find any. They've been to places together, and have faced countless difficulties. Agarth even had his destiny changed when Japsnick vanquished the Ettin Warpriest that should've ended his life, based on his fate.

As for the light elf, they repeatedly crossed paths, and so she decided to help him in whatever task he was working on. The three of them found each other in the city of Ysa, where they talked to the king of the Summer Court about resisting the threat of the warmongering Winter Court.

They went their separate ways the day before, but vowed to meet again in the great Alfar city, Rathir, where they would plan how to fight the evil rule of the brutal Tuatha Deohn and their king, Gadflow.

But now, Japsnick was faced with this: the opportunity to live freely, without any worries and pain. He took moments thinking about whether he should join or not. Two things played around in his head: yes or no.

He would definitely love to drop everything and live life as a free man, with no laws to hold him down. But he didn't want to abandon Agarth and Alyn just for himself after all that they've been through. And, Japsnick knew that the results of joining the two would bring about the downfall of Gadflow, thus, restore peace to Amalur.

At last he came to a decision. He exhaled heavily.

"So, what is it, dove?" asked the hooded man.

"I will join the Travelers. But I tell you now, that I am on a quest for something greater than my own gain. If ever I see nothing fruitful will come out of being a traveler, I will not hesitate to drop everything and leave."

The man looked like he understood. "Agreed," he said. "Go in, dove. I'll send you to the camp's leader, Crilgarin."

Japsnick went on through the path near the man. And when he got to the camp, he found it beautiful and lively. He instantly thought that it would be a nice place to live in, and judging from how the people were, they would be fine company.

But he found out that the 'freedom' that the man spoke of earlier wasn't actually true. Their was a deity that the Travelers called 'the Hierophant'. A mysterious being who communicated with them through a statue. She sent Japsnick on different missions and quests, mostly to steal things from people. Japsnick, being skilled in the art of stealth, and having finesse, was able to perform the tasks well.

But a day came when Japsnick was sent on a quest that would change his view of the leadership of the Hierophant. He was sent to rescue the hooded man who asked him to join, Grim Onwig. Upon finding him, Grim said that the Hierophant had purposely sent him on a task that would certainly claim his life. Grim decided to leave the Travelers quietly, instructing Japsnick to say that he was already dead when he arrived to save him. Japsnick, feeling that the Travelers were being misled by the Hierophant, agreed with Grim and did as he said.

Japsnick pretended to be loyal to the Hierophant. He was even sent to other camps of the Travelers, Moon Camp, and Sun Camp, performing tasks given to him by the mysterious 'god'. He and Grim secretly met outside camps, investigating the truth about the Hierophant.

Their small force grew. Crilgarin, the leader of Star Camp sided with them, as well as a hunter named Phasmer Humm. They came to discover that the Hierophant was only a human being, sending the Travelers to steal precious objects for her own benefit. The Hierophant was in fact, Sun Camp's leader, Argine. They came up with a plan to overthrow the pretentious woman.

Japsnick took one of the things he had stolen for the Hierophant: the Missives of Sable, which belonged to the vaults of the gnomes of Adessa. He skillfully planted it upon her. She was then discovered possessing it by the gnomes, and so they imprisoned her, putting an end to the ridiculous rule of the Hierophant.

Sun Camp, however, after being raided by gnomes, was left with no Traveler. But despite that, Grim, Crilgarin, Phasmer, and Japsnick, were all determined to see a brighter day for the Travelers. Grim even vowed to make Sun Camp rise again.

Unfortunately, Japsnick never had the time to see and feel the Travelers without the Hierophant. He had to go back to continue what he began with Agarth and Alyn.

Grim, Crilgarin and Phasmer didn't stop him. They only bid him goodbye and thanked him for turning the lives of the Travelers. But before leaving, he was dubbed 'the Chariot' by Grim, who stated that every Traveler would remember him and his actions forever.

He carried on with his quest. Luckily, Agarth and Alyn were waiting for him in Rathir, and from there, they pressed on 'til they freed Amalur from the Tuatha Deohn, bringing peace all over the land.


End file.
